Slayers: The Next Generation Starts
by SariMuun
Summary: This is my take on what happens after TRY ended. Slayers don't belong to me. Only this story.
1. Lina's Birth Prophecy

The Birth Prophecy of Lina Inverse  
  
The little girl  
born this day  
shall leave the nest  
and evil slay  
  
At three and ten  
the girl shall leave  
her teacher's warning  
she shall not heed  
  
Upon this journey  
a princess met  
a loud woman  
with emormus breats  
  
The girl shall leave  
and make her way  
set upon by bandits  
her prince she meets that day  
  
The two travel on  
from town to town  
the pretty young sorceress  
and the handsome clown  
  
On their journey  
the two shall meet  
many friends and  
do great feats  
  
The day will come  
when love's arrow strikes  
and the two fall in love  
fight it though they might  
  
From the match  
twelve shall come  
all shall follow  
the traveller's drum  
  
Two of pink  
two of gold  
two of red  
the rest untold  
  
Each as powerful  
as the last  
though parting ways The girl and her prince  
both sorcerers great  
shall live forever  
and age not a day  
  
A mother's love  
a father's strenght  
to save their children  
will go to great lengths  
  
Those of the prophecy  
foretold this day  
will hold all participants  
captive in it's sway  
  



	2. Gourry's Birth Prophecy

The Birth Prophecy of Gourry Gabriev  
  
A handsome young man  
born this night  
endowed with great skill  
he weilds the Sword of Light  
  
The tall young man  
a sorcerer great  
shall not use his magicks  
until he concentrates  
  
On the road  
the urge to travel  
this is where  
his prophecy unravels  
  
On the road one day  
a girl he shall meet  
he draws his sword  
dispatching the thieves  
  
The two travel on  
from town to town  
the pretty young sorceress  
and the handsome clown  
  
On the journey  
the two shall meet  
many friends and  
do great feats  
  
The day will come  
when love's arrow strikes  
and the two fall in love  
fight it though they might  
  
From the match  
twelve shall come  
all shall follow  
the traveller's drum  
  
Two of pink  
two of gold  
two of red  
the rest untold  
  
Each as powerful  
as the last  
though parting ways  
family ties hold fast  
  
The man and his princess  
both sorcerers great  
shall live forever  
and age not a day  
  
A mother's love  
a father's strength  
to save their children  
will go to great lengths  
  
Those of the prophecy  
foretold this night  
will hold all participants  
captive in it's might  
  



	3. Introduction

Slayers: The Next Generation Starts  
  
Introduction  
  
"Grandma Lina, tell me a story," a five year old boy begged as he climbed into bed.  
  
Lina Inverse Gabriev, still slim and beautiful at the age of 73, smile. "What kind of story Zel?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me a fairy tale," blue-haired Zelgadis Gabriev demanded.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you what happened to all of our friends and family a few years after the failed ressurection of Dark Star. That's sort of like a fairy tale," Lina said.  
  
"Please Grandma Lina!" Zel begged.  
  
"It all started 54 years ago....."  
  
  
  



	4. Prologue: A Wedding, A Honeymoon and A ...

Prologue: A Wedding, A Honeymoon and A Kidnapping  
  
"Can't we stop here Lina? I'm tired," Gourry said as he trudged along behind Lina.  
  
"No Gourry. I want to be at the next town by nightfall. 'My time of the month' starts soon and I don't want to be out in the woods without my magic," Lina said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh," Gourry said. He was silent for a moment. "Why aren't Zelgadis and Amelia traveling with us?" he asked.  
  
Lina sighed. "Amelia has duties that she forced into at Saillune and Zel is off looking for his cure. That leaves just the two of us since Xellos has disappeared," Lina replied, her blush deepening.  
  
Gourry nodded and focused his attention on the ground below his feet. He started to think. 'Lina said it's just the two of us and then she blushed. She does that a lot now. I wonder why. Was it something I said or did?'he asked himself.  
  
"Watch out for the tree root Gourry," Lina warned an instant before Gourry tripped over it and sent the both of them crashing to the ground.  
  
Gourry expected Lina to blow up at him for tripping the both of them and was sort of worried when she just dusted herself off and continued walking. 'Something's wrong with Lina,' he thought, his worried blue eyes following the tiny sorceress as she walked ahead of him.  
  
Lina could feel Gourry's eyes on her and knew his was worried, but she was too tired to care. She kept her head down and made her feet move in the direction of the town she could see through the forest.  
  
Once they reached town Lina and Gourry went to the nearest inn and demanded two rooms.  
  
"We're sorry, but there is only one room available tonight and all the other inns in town are full," the innkeeper said regretfully.  
  
Lina looked up at Gourry. "Do you mind sleeping on the floor?" she asked him.  
  
Gourry looked confused but shook his head.  
  
"We'll take the one room you have left," Lina told the innkeeper, pulling out a pouch full of gold and silver.  
  
The innkeeper shook his head. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow you too. We don't allow unmarried couples to share a room in this establishment. It's the rules," he said.  
  
Lina could feel her temper flaring. "Since there aren't any other rooms available," she said, her voice dangerously soft. "Where do you expect us to sleep?"  
  
The innkeeper was quaking in his boots, but held his ground. "I'm sure you can find a family that will take you in for the night," he said nervously.  
  
Lina's eyes narrowed as she glared at the innkeeper. "I don't think so. Do you know who I am?" she asked.  
  
"N-no miss," the innkeeper replied.  
  
"I'm Lina Inverse and if you don't give my companion and I that room, all that will be left of your inn will be ashes and burnt timbers," Lina growled.  
  
The innkeeper quickly handed Lina the key to the room and sighed when she and Gourry made their way upstairs.  
  
Lina unlocked the door to the room and went inside, her lighting spell illuminating the room. "He gave us the Honeymoon Suite?!" Lina demanded incrediously. Then she sighed and dropped her stuff, flopping onto the bed. She yawned and rolled over, curling into a ball and falling asleep.  
  
Gourry stood in the doorway, his eyes on Lina. He saw that the lighting spell was still working so he knew she was alive. He stepped inside and shut the door, locking it behind him. He dropped his stuff near Lina's and approached the bed. "How can she sleep with her armor on?" he asked himself and removed Lina's cape and armor before grabbing a pillow off the bed and his bedroll. He settled himself inside the bedroll with a yawn and fell asleep.  
~*~  
A priest unlocked the door and silently opened it. He looked around the door and frowned at what he saw. He shut the door as silently as he'd opened it and went back downstairs where the innkeeper stood. "They are indeed sharing the room as you told me. I shall do what you asked and then the reputation of you inn will be saved," he told the innkeeper and walked back upstairs.  
~*~  
The Next Morning:  
  
Lina sat up and stretched, yawning. She ran her fingers through her long flame-colored hair, grimacing at the tangles she'd have to work out later. Then she noticed the gleam of gold from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and her mouth dropped open.  
  
Gourry heard Lina's strangled squeak and woke up, ready to do battle. All he found was a shell-shocked Lina sitting on the bed. "What's wrong Lina?" he asked.  
  
Lina grabbed Gourry's left hand and looked at it with horror. "That bastard!" she gasped.  
  
"Lina? What's wrong?" Gourry asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. That blasted innkeeper roped a priest and had us married while we slept," Lina replied, her voice rising in her fury.  
  
Gourry scratched his head with his free hand. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
Lina fell silent and stared at Gourry. "You mean you actually want to be married to me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. I did promise to protect you forever and this just makes it easier," Gourry reasoned.  
  
Lina dropped Gourry's hand and buried her face in her hands with a low moan. "It's too early for this to be happening to me. I mean, I haven't even eaten yet," she said. She looked up at the touch of Gourry's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not so bad Lina. We are always together anyways and I'm not planning on settling down any time soon, so that wouldn't be a problem," Gourry said, looking deep into the ruby eyes of his new wife. He had a half-smile on his lips at the expression on her face. "It'll be all right," he said.  
  
"Can I at least blow the inn to kingdom come?" Lina asked hopefully. She was still furious at the innkeeper and blowing up the inn would relieve some of the anger.  
  
"Maybe after breakfast would be a good idea," Gourry said.  
  
Lina nodded and put on her armor and cape, gathering up her stuff, watching from the corner of her eye as Gourry did the same.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the inn's taproom and ordered double of everything on the menu, nearly causing the barmaid to keel over in shock. Then they began to make their plans for the next few weeks.  
  
Gourry was very insistant about there being a honeymoon. "All married people go on a honeymoon trip and since we're married, we're going to be going on a trip," he said.  
  
Lina just rolled her eyes. "At least we can cut down on room prices," she muttered. She barely listened as Gourry rambled off plans for their honeymoon trip, instead, she was contemplating what married life would be like with Gourry as her husband.'Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, I've known him for almost six years and we've become really close. Maybe marriage was the next step. I know I love him and I'm sure he feels the same, so maybe this could work. He did say he  
wasn't planning on settling down so we can still travel like we normally do. At least I know how to cook better than he does. That means we won't starve. Poor Sylphiel.She really had her heart set on getting Gourry.This is gonna kill her,' she said to herself, her thoughts scattered like windblown leaves. She looked up, startled, when Gourry called her name. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to eat your breakfast now," Gourry repeated. He gestured to the pile of food that had been placed in front of Lina without her noticing.  
  
Lina nodded and began to eat.  
  
Once the meal had been paid for, they walked out of the inn and Lina took great pleasure in blowing it up with a Dragon Slave.   
  
"I feel much better now," Lina said and walked out of town with Gourry at her side. "Where are we going to go now?" she asked.  
  
"On our honeymoon," Gourry said decisively. He was for once firm in his resolve.  
  
Lina sighed. "Sure. Fine. Whatever," she said.  
  
Gourry took Lina's hand in his as they walked on, chattering about nothing in a desperate attempt to get Lina back to her usual cheery, hyper self.  
~*~  
The Seaside Resort for Honeymooners:  
  
It was a week later when Lina and Gourry arrived at their destination.  
  
Lina stared in open mouth shock at the sunny paradise where they would be staying for the next two weeks. "This is where we'll be staying?" she breathed in awe, looking up at her husband. She and Gourry had finally cleared the air between them and were now comfortable and even affectionate with each other when no-one else was around. She snuggled up to Gourry and smiled when he wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
"This is where we'll be staying," Gourry confirmed as he started walking with Lina towards the main building where they checked in. He scooped Lina up into his arms when they entered their private cabin, carrying her over the threshold.  
  
Lina giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck,playing the blushing bride to the hilt. She really felt like a bride now. After she and Gourry had left the town where she'd blown up the inn, they'd been remarried quietly in a small church with all the trappings. She hadn't really wanted to wear a wedding dress and veil, but had done it with Gourry's insistance.  
  
Gourry set Lina down with a lingering kiss on the lips before running to the kitchen to see what food was there. He let out a happy cry that had Lina joining him.  
~*~  
Later that night, Lina crept out of the bed, leaving Gourry asleep alone under the sheets. She walked out the front door and just sat on the steps, watching the stars and the moon. She rested her chin in her palms and sighed happily, thinking of the wonderful day she'd spent and the wonderful days ahead.  
  
The hidden figure on the roof crept closer to the edge to get a better look at it's quary. 'Soon Lina Inverse, you will be under my control and do my every biding,' it thought. It disappeared when it felt another presence approaching.  
  
"Lina? What are you doing out of bed?" Gourry asked as he walked out the front door. He sat down beside Lina and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her fiery curls.  
  
"Just thinking and enjoying the peace. We rarely ever get to enjoy it when we're traveling or on a quest," Lina replied. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you ever miss being able to stop and smell the flowers?"  
  
"Sure I do. But I'm more interested in keeping you safe than smelling flowers," Gourry replied. He kissed the back of Lina's neck, making his way up to her ear to nibble on it.  
  
Lina shivered and giggled. "Maybe we should go back inside," she said.  
  
Gourry nodded and led the both of them inside.   
~*~  
Lina and Gourry spent the next two weeks in a happy daze - long walks on the beach and swims during the day, and nights filled with loving embraces and touches. Then it all ended abruptly.  
~*~  
Lina had been in the bathing room of their cabin, her mouth in a wide smile as she realized something, when she was grabbed from behind. She couldn't even scream before she was gone.  
~*~  
Gourry came back an hour later to find all of Lina's stuff there, but no Lina. He searched the whole resort looking for her, but still couldn't find her. In the bathing room, he found some signs of a struggle, but nothing that could help him. "Lina..."   
~*~  
Lina raised her head and glared at her captor. "I told you once, I told you twice. I won't ever work for you. I don't like Mazoku and I never want to become one," she said, her voice low and deadly.  
  
"You like Xellos, don't you?" her captor asked, his voice coaxing.  
  
"Xellos is an exception. Besides, he a good person to take all my agressions out on," Lina said. "You, Dynast, aren't worth my time."  
  
"We'll see, pretty Lina. We'll see," Dynast said and left the cell, locking the doors behind him.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Lina whispered, wrapping her arms around her abdomen protectively. "For all our sakes."  
  
  



	5. Part One: So We Meet Again

Chapter One: So We Meet Again  
  
Lina Inverse Gabriev looked around the town from her position atop the city gates. She sighed heavily, her fiery curls swirling about her in the wind. "Is it really worth this?" she asked herself softly. Her ruby gaze hardened. "It is," she decided. She wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth. She leapt off her perch and floated gently to the ground. She walked into the city, not looking back.  
  
The sign above the city gates read: Welcome to Zephillia .  
~*~  
Amelia walked to the open window of her inn room and looked out into the night. She gasped when she thought she saw a familiar figure collapse in the street. "Miss Lina?" she whispered before dashing from the inn and into the street. She knelt beside the fallen figure and turned it over. "Oh! Miss Lina!" she gasped, seeing the mass of bruises that covered the other woman's face and the trickle of blood that never stopped running from her mouth. "I need to get you some help. But who?" she asked the other woman.  
  
"I can help," a female voice said from behind Amelia.  
  
Amelia looked up to see a tall, busty woman in a waitress' outfit. She nodded jerkily, not knowing why she felt that Lina would be safe with this woman. "Please help her," she whimpered.  
  
The waitress bent down and scooped Lina up into her arms. "If you're her friend, follow me," she threw over her shoulder as she walked down the street. 'You've changed since the last time I saw you,' the woman thought as she looked down at Lina. She walked up the front steps of a modest manor and kicked open the door. She carried Lina up the stairs and down a few hallways until she reached the room she'd been looking for. She nudged open the door with her elbow and laid Lina down on the bed. She turned to Amelia. "Cast a Lighting spell if you know how to," she ordered.  
  
Amelia did as she was told. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I used to be called Big Sis by Lina, but most people know me as Luna Inverse," the woman replied.  
flashback  
  
Lina crawled across the floor of her cell and grabbed the key the guard had dropped when he'd brought the food. She carefully hid the key beneath her ragged tunic and attacked the food she'd been left. "I'll get us out of here," she promised softly. She again wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth, silently cursing Dynast. But she knew she had to be strong. For all their sakes.   
  
end flashback  
Amelia gaped at the woman kneeling over Lina. She couldn't see any family resemblance between the two women, no matter how hard she looked. "You are Lina's sister? I can't see it," she finally said.  
  
Luna grinned. "She doesn't take after any of the people in our family. You'll notice that when you meet the rest of us," she said, not looking at Amelia as she peeled the torn clothes off her younger sister. She couldn't see any external wounds that would cause Lina to constantly have blood in her mouth. So she cast Recovery over every part of Lina's body.  
  
"Will Miss Lina be all right?" Amelia asked anxiously. She looked at Lina with concern after Luna had pulled the covers up around Lina's shoulders.  
  
"She'll be fine. But she needs to sleep for a while. You can pay for your room at the inn and move in here if you're worried about Lina," Luna said and shut the door of Lina's room. She walked back down to the front foyer and opened the door. "I've got to go back to the resauraunt and finish my shift. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll take care of your things for you if you want."  
  
"If you could, I'd be really grateful," Amelia said breathlessly."And could you give the innkeeper a message for me, I'd really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure. What's your message?" Luna asked. She pulled a pencil and a pad of paper from her apron pocket and waited for Amelia to speak.  
  
"Get him to tell a Mister Zelgadis Greywords to come to your home when he comes to the inn to collect me," Amelia said.  
  
"And who are you?" Luna asked.  
  
Amelia blushed. "Oops. I knew I forgot something. My name is Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune," she said, still blushing a bit.  
  
"Lina knows your older sister," Luna said before she left.  
  
Amelia stared at the closed wooden door for a long moment before going back up the stairs to Lina's room. "How do you know Gracia and why didn't you ever mention that you knew her?" Amelia asked the silent Lina, tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
flashback  
  
Lina knocked out the guards and fled down the hallways, her bruised and beaten body protesting each movement, but she pushed herself to go on. She reached the front doors of Dynast's sanctuary and flung them open. She shivered at the blast of icy cold air that swirled around her body. "Why couldn't he live someplace warm? But no. Being male, he had to chose the North Pole for his home," she muttered as she made her way through snowdrifts and ice fields. She knew she probably made no sense to anyone who was listening, but she needed to hear the sound of something other  
than the howling wind.  
  
"Why Miss Lina, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Xellos asked as he appeared in front of Lina.  
  
"I'm having a tea party. What does it look like you Mazoku fruitcake?" Lina demanded. She stumbled and he caught her. 'Xellos is being nice. This must be a figment of my imagination,' she thought as she started walking again.   
  
Xellos watched in concern as Lina walked right past him. He had come to rescue her from Dynast when his master had told him of her capture. He hadn't thought to find her wandering out in the frozen wilderness. He scooped her up in his arms and disappeared.   
  
end flashback  
  
Zelgadis arrived at the inn to meet Amelia and take her back to Saillune, but all he got was a message telling him to go to an address where Amelia was now staying. "Her father is going to kill me for this," he muttered as he walked down the street until he came to the address on the piece of paper he'd been given. He looked up at the darkened house and wondered if anyone  
was home.  
  
Amelia looked out the window and saw Zelgadis standing outside the gate. She flung open the window and leaned out. "I'll be down in a second to open te door Mister Zelgadis!" she called.  
  
Zelgadis looked up and saw Amelia leaning out a window fromt he third floor. "That girl is trying to get herself killed," he muttered darkly and walked through the gate. He had noticed the worried look on Amelia's face and wondered at it, but then he dismissed it as nothing. He waited patiently for Amelia to come and open the door and frowned when she did. "Why on earth are you here instead of at the inn like you were supposed to be?" he demanded.  
  
"Lina is here," Amelia whispered. "She was so badly injured Mister Zelgadis. Blood hasn't stopped running from her mouth."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zelgadis demanded harshly, not quite believing what he was hearing. He grabbed Amelia's shoulders in his powerful grip and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I was at the inn and I was looking out my window when I saw someone collapse in the street. I thought it looked familiar so I ran out into the street and found that Miss Lina was the person who had collapsed. Miss Lina's older sister carried her here and healed her, but Miss Lina is still unconscious. Or sleeping. I'm not sure," Amelia whispered, pressing her face into Zelgadis' shirt as she began to cry.  
  
Zelgadis held Amelia while she cried, his expression worried.   
  
flashback  
  
Xellos teleported himself and the muttering Lina to Filia's place, wanting to get her healed. "Filia? Where are you?" he called, knocking on the door of the shop.   
  
"Miss Filia isn't here. She and little Valteria went out of town for a few days," Jiras said as he opened the door, glaring at Xellos. He then saw Lina in the general-priest's arms. "What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"I found her wandering near a Mazoku Lord's santuary and brought her here so Filia could heal her," Xellos replied. "Can you tell me where Filia is? I don't think Lina can hold out much longer."  
  
"She's in Zephellia. Wanted to talk to some gal named Luna," Jiras said. Then he blinked cause Xellos was gone.  
  
Xellos reappeared above the city gates and set Lina down. "Stay here Lina. I'm going to go find Filia so she can heal you," he said, pushing Lina into a sitting position before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Lina stared out over the city from her position atop the city gates. "Is this really worth it?"  
  
end flashback  
  
Xellos reappeared in the spot where he'd left Lina with Filia and Baby Val. "Where'd she go? She was right here!" Xellos said, looking around him frantically.  
  
Filia tapped her foot impatiently. "I think you made it all up Namagomi. Lina isn't here," she said.  
  
Baby Val spotted something blowing in the wind and made a grab for it. He fell of the top of the gates but Xellos caught him, his eyes on what Val had found.  
  
Filia had panicked when Val fell and she was relieved when Xellos caught him. "Val! You naughty baby!" Filia scolded her foster son when Xellos absentmindedly handed him back.  
  
"Part of Lina's cloak got caught on the gates," Xellos said, holding up a piece of cloth for Filia's inspection.  
  
"You really were telling the truth!" Filia gasped, recognising the piece of fabric. "And thank you for saving Val."  
  
Xellos just nodded anad looked out over the city. "I'm going to look at her sister's house and see if she's there," he told Filia.  
  
"I'm coming too. I'm worried about Lina," Filia said and grabbed Xellos' hand as they disappeared.  
~*~  
Lina sat up groggily and looked around her. "Where am I and how did I get here?" she asked out loud. She threw back the covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "This looks like my room in Zephellia."  
  
"That's cause it is," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lina screamed and dove under her bed. She winced at the pain this action caused, but remained cowering under the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with Miss Lina?" Amelia asked as she ran up the stairs to Lina's room. She was followed by Xellos, Filia and Zelgadis, each of them alarmed by the scream. "And for that matter, where is Miss Lina?"  
  
"Under the bed," Luna replied calmly.She moved out of the way so the other could enter the room.  
  
Amelia walked over to the bed and peered under it. "Miss Lina? Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm naked and I'm in pain and my big sister is going to kill me. Does that sound like I'm all right to you?" Lina muttered, glaring at Amelia.  
  
"Nooooo. That doesn't sound like you're all right. hang on a sec Miss Lina while I get you a robe or something," Amelia said and stood up. She turned to Luna. "Do you know where Miss Lina keeps her robes? She naked under there," she said, blushing.  
  
Luna threw Amelia a robe from behind the door. "You can tell her that I'm not planning on killing her," she said.  
  
Lina grabbed the robe from Amelia and tied it around her before emerging from under the bed. She avoided looking directly at the others as she sat down on the bed.  
  
Filia and Zelgadis gasped when they saw the condition Lina was in.  
  
"What happened to you Lina?" Zelgadis asked hoarsely.  
  
"Dynast kidnaped me," Lina replied softly. She pushed her long hair over her shoulder and stared at the floor.  
  
"But why?" Filia asked.  
  
"He wanted me to work for him. When I refused, he had his underlings beat me," Lina replied, still not looking at them. Suddenly she started to cry. "I want my husband," she sobbed.  
  
The news that Lina was married stunned everyone.  
  
"Who are you married to?" Filia asked. "If we know, we can try to find him for you."  
  
"I want Gourry!" Lina sobbed, her slim shoulders shaking with each in-drawn breath. Her face was buried in her hands, her fiery hair spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"You married Mister Gourry?" Amelia asked. She tried to comfort Lina, but she was shrugged off.  
  
Lina nodded. When Zelgadis put an arm around her shoulders awkwardly, she buried her face in his shirt. She then placed one hand protectively over her stomach.  
  
"You're also pregnant, aren't you?" Luna asked.  
  
That startled the others. They were even more shocked when Lina nodded her head.  
  
"You really are?!" Amelia yelped as she glomped onto Xellos. She blushed when she realized what she'd done. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
Xellos shrugged and picked his jaw up off the floor. "You and Gourry are going to have a baby?" he asked.  
  
Lina nodded and continued to sob.  
  
"I'll go and find him for you," Xellos offered.  
  
"Would you really?" Lina asked, raising shimmering ruby eyes to meet Xellos' amethyst gaze.  
  
Xellos nodded, smiling again.  
  
"Thank you!" Lina cried and flung her arms around Xellos in a grateful hug. 'I just hope they don't find out that I'm going to be a mother to more than one baby,' she thought. She was still hugging Xellos when she fell asleep.  
  
Xellos picked Lina up and carried her to the bed where he put her down and covered her with the blankets. "I'd better leave now if I want to find Gourry before she wakes up again," he said. He started for the door when Filia stopped him.   
  
"I'm going with you. Gourry will probably need someone to calm him down when he finds out what's happened to Lina and you aren't it," she said.  
  
"Don't tell Mister Gourry about Lina's baby," Amelia said.   
  
"Why not?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Because that's something she'll want to tell him herself," Filia replied. "Let's go."  
  
Xellos nodded and he and Filia disappeared.  
  
"Good luck," Zelgadis said.  



	6. Part Two: Gourry Gabriev: Daddy - to - b...

Part Two: Gourry Gabriev : Daddy - to - be  
  
Gourry was furious that he had let Lina get taken by something. He was supposed to be her protector and he had failed. He was sitting on a rock near a river when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"We know where Lina is Gourry," the voice said.  
  
Gourry fell off his rock and into the river when he heard that. He looked up and saw Xellos and Filia looking down at him. "You know where Lina is?" he asked, getting out of the river and grabbing Xellos by his shirt front.  
  
Xellos nodded warily. He'd only seen the swordsman this desperate when Lina had been possessed by L-sama and it wasn't something he'd wanted to see again.  
  
Filia pushed her way between the two men. "Lina's in Zephellia Gourry. Xellos found her up in the North Pole and brought her to Zephellia to find me so I could heal her. She's safe Gourry," she said, putting her hands on his arms and forcing him to let Xellos go.  
  
"Why was she up in the North Pole and why did she need to be healed?" Gourry ground out.  
  
"Lina should be the one to tell you," Xellos said.   
  
Gourry looked at Xellos. "Then take me to my wife," he said.  
  
Xellos nodded and took them back to Zephellia.  
  
Luna looked up when the three reappeared in the kitchen. "You must be Lina's husband," she said in greeting.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you?" Gourry asked ,looking around for Lina.  
  
"Her older sister. Come on. I'll take you to her. She's sleeping though," Luna said and led the way upstairs.  
  
Gourry walked to the bed silently, ignoring Zelgadis and Amelia, intent on seeing for himself that Lina was safe. He knelt down and pushed a thick lock of hair off Lina's cheek, careful not to touch the large bruise that marred the pale skin.   
  
Amelia moved out of Gourry's way and closer to Zelgadis. She looked up. "Miss Lina must mean a lot to Mister Gourry," she whispered, turning back to watch the tender scene.  
  
"Of course. He wouldn't have chased after L-sama to get Lina back if she didn't mean a lot to him," Zelgadis replied, also watching Gourry's reunion with his wife.  
  
Lina sighed softly in her sleep, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Gourry took off his armor and sword and sat down on the bed beside Lina, his touch soft as a whisper as he traced her face with a finger.  
  
"There's enough room if you want to crawl in beside her," Luna said from the doorway. "Just be careful. Her body is almost one massive bruise."  
  
"Thank you," Gourry said and crawled into bed beside Lina, gently wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Love you Gourry," Lina murmured in her sleep as she rolled over to pillow her head on his chest. "Now...and forever."  
  
Amelia gave a small, dreamy sigh when she heard that, protesting when Zelgadis pulled her from the room. "But I want to stay with Miss Lina," she said.  
  
Luna shut the door and went back down to the kitchen.  
  
"Gourry can stay with Lina. You and I need to get our own rest," Zelgadis said. He walked Amelia to the guest room Luna had made for her and pushed her inside. "Good night Amelia," he said as he shut the door. He then made his way to the guest room he'd been given and went to bed.   
~*~  
Lina woke up the next morning to find herself pinned to the matress. She looked at the pillow next to hers to see the peaceful face of her sleeping husband. "Gourry?!" she yelped.  
  
Gourry woke up with a start and sat up. He looked around him, trying to orient himself.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina cried happily and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry said happily, his blue eyes full of joy. He returned Lina's hug and kissed her for good measure.  
  
Lina sighed happily and gave herself up to the kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Lina didn't break the kiss, she merely waved her hand in a shooing motion.  
  
"Sorry Lina, we aren't leaving," Luna said.  
  
Lina and Gourry reluctantly seperated and looked at the crowd in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" Lina asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Mom and Dad are coming home today and they'll probably want to meet the man who married their daughter," Luna said. "They'll probably want to meet your friends too."  
  
"Fine," Lina sighed. "Now will you go away so I can spend some time with Gourry and get dressed?"   
  
"Okay," everyone chorused and left.  
  
"Now where were we?" Gourry asked. He grinned when Lina kissed him. "Ah yes."  
~*~  
"Lina? Why don't you show me around Zephellia now that you're better?" Gourry suggested, poking his head around the door.  
  
"Sure. Just let me get my things and we can go. And I have something to tell you while we're out," Lina said as she got off the bed. She grabbed her cloak, the Demon's Blood talismens, her boots and gloves and her money pouch and joined Gourry out in the hallway. "Ready," she said cheerfully.  
  
Gourry was shown all around Zephellia with a very informative Lina as his guide. He was happier than he'd been in a long time now that Lina was her old self again. But he did wonder what Lina wanted to tell him. "Hey Lina, where are we going?" Gourry asked as Lina led him out of the city.  
  
"I'm going to show you where I played when I was a little girl," Lina replied. She cast a spell that opened up a pathway through the dense forest that suddenly appeared.  
  
"How'd you do that and where did this forest come from?" Gourry asked, looking around him with wide eyes.  
  
"I found this place when I was no more than 4 years old. I tried to tell my family about it, but I stopped when they didn't believe me. You're the first person I've ever brought here," Lina said as she continued to walk along the trail. "We're here," she said softly as the trail opened up to reveal a clearing that could only be described as magical.   
  
"WOW!" Gourry exclaimed. He stepped into the clearing and looked around him.  
  
Lina had thought long and hard about how she wanted to tell Gourry about the babies she was going to have and decided to show him instead. "Look right in front of you Gourry. I want to show you something," she ordered.  
  
Gourry obidiently looked where Lina told him to and fell over in shock. He was looking at a vision of Lina and six little kids. "We're going to have a family?" Gourry asked, turning his head to look at Lina.  
  
Lina nodded and knelt down beside her husband. "I'm going to be having your babies. Six of them," she said.  
  
"How do you know how many we're having?" Gourry asked, pushing fiery hair off Lina's cheek.  
  
"L-sama told me in a dream and then, I found my birth prophecy. I wasn't sure until then how many I was carrying. So, Gourry Gabriev, are you ready to be a daddy?" Lina asked, grinning.  
  
Gourry paled. "I don't know!" he yelped. "Do you think I'm going to be able to do this?"  
  
"Yes. And calm down. Filia has said that we can help her with Val so we at least have a clue about what we're doing. Now, let's just enjoy the afternoon and relax. We're still months away from having to worry," Lina said and settled down to nap.  
  
"How can she be so calm?" Gourry asked, stifling a yawn. He soon gave up fighting it and joined Lina in her nap.  
  
  



	7. Part Three: Gourry's New Job

Part Three: Gourry's New Job  
  
Lina and Gourry had decided to settle down in Zephellia until the babies were born, moving into a little cottage on the outskirts of the city.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis went their own ways after Zelgadis had escorted the princess to her home.  
  
Filia and Baby Val had gone back to their home and the shop, promising to visit.  
  
Xellos hung around. He knew Dynast would try to get Lina again and he was determined to stop that from happening. He was now living in a room in Lina's cottage after Lina had found out why he was following her.  
  
Lina's family went about their lives, making frequent visits to see their youngest member when the time allowed them to.  
~*~  
Sylphiel stood on the doorstep of the cottage where she'd been told Gourry was staying in, trying to work up the courage to knock.  
  
"Hello Miss Sylphiel. What are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she approached the cottage. She smiled a bit nervously at the pretty shrine maiden, knowing that Sylphiel hadn't been told about Lina and Gourry's marriage.  
  
"I came here to see Gourry-dear.I thought he might be able to help me," Sylphiel said, smiling at Amelia. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to visit Miss Lina. She, Mister Gourry and Mister Xellos are staying here," Amelia said. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
  
Xellos opened the door and gave the two women his usual grin. "Hello Miss Amelia, Miss Sylphiel. Won't you come in," he invited, holding the door open wide so they could pass by.  
  
Sylphiel and Amelia entered the cottage and were led into the small parlor.  
  
Xellos left to go get Gourry since Lina was out visiting her family.  
  
"Hi!" Gourry said when he saw the two women. "Why are you two here?"  
  
"Gourry-dear," Sylphiel sighed when she saw the man she loved. She recovered her wits a second later and stood. "I came to ask if you would help get rid of a monster thats terrorizing my uncle's town," she said.  
  
Gourry scratched his head. "I dunno Sylphiel. I'd have to ask Lina about it," he said. He looked around. "Hey! Where's Lina?"  
  
"She's visiting," Xellos said.  
  
Gourry nodded. "Then she'll be back soon and I can ask her," he said happily, a big smile on his face.  
  
Amelia just sighed and put her head into her hands. She didn't know how someone could forget where his wife was, even if it was Gourry.  
~*~  
Lina entered the cottage and was immediately pulled into the parlor by Xellos. "Let go of my arm or I'll have Filia hit you with her mace," she growled. She stopped, startled when she saw Amelia and Sylphiel. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Sylphiel was too busy staring at Lina to answer. She couldn't believe how different Lina looked now.  
  
"I came here to visit," Amelia answered and got up to hug Lina. "She doesn't know about your marriage yet," she whispered in Lina's ear.  
  
Lina nodded and walked over to greet Sylphiel. "Hi Sylph. Long time no see," she said and smiled.  
  
"Hello Miss Lina," Sylphiel finally said and hugged Lina. "You've changed."  
  
Lina shrugged. "I'm home, so I might as well dress like I used to," she said. She stepped back. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"I came to ask for Gourry-dear's help in getting rid of a monster in my uncle's town," Sylphiel replied. She looked over at Gourry. "But he says that he needs to ask you first."   
  
Lina looked over at Gourry. "If you want to go, you can. Just try to be back here before the new year," she told her husband. She gave him a soft smile as she left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sylphiel asked in confusion. "Why does Gourry-dear have to be back before the new year?"  
  
Xellos disappeared so he could check on Lina - and avoid the tears that Sylphiel was sure to cry.  
  
Amelia looked down at the floor, not wanting to be the one to break the news to Sylphiel.  
  
"That's when the babies are going to be born," Gourry answered with a smile.  
  
"Why would you have to be here for that?" Sylphiel asked, dreading the answer. She could already feel the tears threatening.  
  
"Because they're my babies. Lina and I got married a few months ago," Gourry said. He looked startled when Sylphiel burst into tears. "What's wrong Sylphiel?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sylphiel only cried harder. 'How could they not tell me something like this? Lina knew that I loved Gourry and she still didn't tell me when she saw me! How could this have happened?!' she thought, her tears still flowing.  
  
"Miss Sylphiel?" Amelia asked hesitantly, her blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
Sylphiel shook off Gourry's hand and ran out of the cottage. She found a spot that would let her stay hidden from view and began to cry harder than she ever had.  
  
"Sylphiel?" Lina's voice came softly.  
  
Sylphiel's head jerked up and she saw Lina standing near her hesitantly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed.  
  
Lina knelt next to Sylphiel. "I was planning on telling you when we were alone. But I guess Gourry broke it to you in a less than tactful manner," she sighed. "Gourry and I were married while we were sleeping by a nasty little toad of an innkeeper. He said that it was improper for Gourry and I to share a room if we weren't married, so he roped a priest and got us hitched while we slept."  
  
Sylphiel sniffed and used her hankerchief to wipe the slowing rain of tears off her face. "You and Gourry-dear weren't given a choice in the matter?" she asked incrediously.  
  
Lina nodded and offered Sylphiel a hesitant smile. "Will you forgive me for not telling you right away?" she asked.  
  
Sylphiel nodded and hugged Lina. "What happened to the innkeeper?" she asked as an after-thought.  
  
Lina grinned. "He lost his inn in a tragic accident with a Dragon Slave," she replied impishly.  
  
Sylphiel giggled and the two women went back inside the cottage.  
~*~  
Lina waved as Gourry and Sylphiel left the cottage to return to help Sylphiel's uncle and the town. She blew Gourry a kiss impulsively and smiled when he blew her one back.  
  
"It's a good thing Mister Xellos will be staying here to protect you Lina," Amelia said as she too prepared to leave. She looked at the silent Mazoku standing behind Lina. "Take good care of her Mister Xellos," she said before she left.  
  
Xellos grinned at Lina. "What are we going to do now? You're in no condition to raise any hell around here."  
  
Lina returned the grin. "I may not be in any condition, but I'm sure our guests will be when they arrive," she replied.  
  
"Guests?" Who?" Xellos asked, his eyes snapping open in surprise.  
  
"You'll see when they get here," Lina replied mysteriously and went back inside.  
  



	8. Part Four: Filia & Xellos - Allies

Part Four: Filia & Xellos - Allies  
  
Xellos nearly fell off the roof where he was fixing it when he saw who Lina's mystery guests were three days later. "Filia? What are you doing here?" he demanded, phasing off the roof and onto the ground in front of the dragon maiden.  
  
"I'm staying with Lina. And I didn't want to leave Val all alone at the shop, so I brought him here with me," Filia replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying with Lina to protect her from Dynast should he make another attempt to get her," Xellos replied.  
  
"Oh," Filia said. She shifted Val from one hip to the other.  
  
Xellos sighed and picked up Filia's bags. "This is the last time I'm going to do this," he told her and walked into the cottage.  
  
Filia stared after Xellos in amazement. Then she slowly followed him inside.  
  
Lina looked up when Filia walked into the kitchen. "I've been learning to cook since Xellos can't," she explained when she saw Filia's look of surprise. "It's for the safety of everyone." She looked at Filia. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Except... Xellos carried my bags inside for me. Without being asked," Filia said, totally bewildered.  
  
Lina smiled. "That's interesting. He didn't do that when Amelia or Sylphiel were here for a visit," she said.  
  
"Where's Gourry?" Filia asked. "I'm surprised he's not hovering over you."  
  
Lina's smile faded a bit at the mention of Gourry, but then it brightened again. "He's helping Sylph for a while. He'll be back before the new year," she replied. She put a hand over her ever-expanding waistline and her smile grew. "They sure are a lively bunch," she said to Filia.  
  
Filia smiled in return. "Have you chosen names for them yet?" she asked.  
  
Lina nodded. "I'll tell you them later. Right now I've got to work on getting supper ready. Why don't you go and get settled in your room?" she suggested, going back to cutting carrots.  
  
Filia nodded and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to the second guestroom. She set Val on the bed and began to unpack.  
  
"What made you decide to come here?" Xellos asked.  
  
Filia turned around to see Xellos sitting on her bed with Val in his lap. She forced herself to stay where she was and not take Val from him. "Lina asked me to come for a visit so I came," she replied. "Are you staying here because you want to, or are you under orders?"  
  
"Both. But mostly because I want to be here. Dynast can't get his hands on Lina or her children," Xellos replied.  
  
Filia was startled. She had expected Xellos to avoid giving an honest answer.  
  
Xellos opened his eyes to look at Filia. "It's going to take the both of us to protect them. Are you willing to work with me?" he asked.  
  
Filia didn't hesitate. "I'll help you," she said.  
  
"Good. See you at supper," Xellos said and disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the third week into Filia's visit when the first attempt on Lina was made. Luckily, Xellos had been expecting such a thing and took care of the attacking monster.  
  
Filia looked down at Lina, who had been pushed into her arms by Xellos, and realized that the threat against Lina was very real and very close. She looked up when she heard Val crying for her. She passed Lina off to Xellos and went to get Val.   
  
Xellos picked Lina up and put her on her bed. "I'll check to make sure they're all gone," he said and left.  
  
Filia walked back into Lina's room with Val. "Where'd Xellos go?" she asked as Lina took Val from her.  
  
"He's checking to make sure te coast is clear," Lina replied. She cuddled Val to her, trying to hide her shaking hands. Now that she had her babies to look out for, she had to be a lot more careful. She wanted to have Gourry here to protect her.  
  
Filia could see how scared Lina was and did her best to try and soothe her friend. She stayed with Lina until she fell asleep, then she took Val and went back to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Xellos waiting for her. "What is your plan?" she asked. 


End file.
